Wicked Upside Down
by NellytheActress
Summary: Something's wrong at Shiz. Galinda wakes up one day to find Elphaba skipping around in a pink dress, Boq obsessing over Nesssa, and Nessa having nothing to do with him. Morrible's being nice, Doctor Dillamond is mysteriously missing, and Fiyero is studying! And it seem like Galinda is the only one who doesn't know what's going on! A takeoff on Alice in Wonderland. NOT MY IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this idea at the ****Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center and the plot belongs to Wickedly Hope Pancake NOT me! Go check out the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center there are a lot of cool bunny plots just waiting to be adopted by you!**

**Disclaim- I do not and will not own Wicked. I have NO contact with any of the excellent people who helped create Wicked or the amazing cast. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, woke up to another boring day at Shiz university, so she thinks.<p>

She pushed herself to a sitting passion in her pink covered bed , as normal, to see her green roommate already gone.

Elphaba always seemed to awake early and leave for class before Galinda.

Galinda didn't seem to care, she went to take a shower then change into a cream colored top and skirt before she went out to her first class.

She walked down the hall and suddenly saw a pink blur, wait a pink and green blur.

"Was that... No my eyes are playing tricks" Galinda assured herself she saw the pink and green blur again.

"Oh my Oz, stupid eyes stop trying to trick me" she cried then made her way again to class.

* * *

><p>During class Galinda noticed Biq, or was his name Boq? Staring at Nessa like she was an angel of some sort.<p>

Wait rewind, he was staring at Nessarose and not her.

"This can't be right" she said in a whisper to herself.

Nessa kept interrupting class by yelling at Boq to stop staring, "Biq your kind and all but your just not right for me" Galinda heard Nessa say.

Wait did Nessarose just call Biq, wait Boq Biq?

"I think I need my eyes and ears checked" Galinda said.

"What was that Miss Upland?" the substitute teacher asked, Doctor Dillamond was mysteriously missing.

"I don't think I'm feeling so well today, could I please be dismissed?" Galinda asked feeling her forhead.

"Of coarse, if your not well then you shouldn't have to work but I hope to see you tomorrow" the teacher excused Galinda as she quickly ran out of the class room and to the library were she hoped to find her roommate, Elphaba.

* * *

><p>In the library Galinda ran to were Elphaba usually was but instead she found someone else.<p>

"FiFi!" she exclaimed, disapointed.

"Oh hey Glin" Fiyero said looking up from his text book.

"Are you studying?" Galinda asked horrified.

"Ya, Why? Is there a problem" Fiyero asked looking confused.

"I think I need my brain checked" Galinda murmured.

"Huh?" Fiyero titled his head.

"I have to go" Galinda said bouncing off.

Fiyero gave a confused look then went back to his studying.

* * *

><p>"Madame, if you don't mind me interrupting but why is Doctor Dillamond gone? And did you force Fiyero to study? And I haven't seen Elphie all day" Galinda told Morrible.<p>

"Why dearie, Elphaba never goes to class that rascal and Fiyero is always studying, quite a smart kid his parents ought to be proud" Madame Morrible smiled.

"What?" Galind was confused, "what about Doctor Dillamond, where's he?"

"Why Miss Upland Doctor Dillamond quit a few months ago" Morrible explained.

"I think I need to lye down"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hope you like this first chapter. It's a little short though...<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wickedly Hope Pancake- I'm glad to hear you like it, even though you made the plot. I have to thank you for coming with a great story idea! And your welcome.**

**Woodland59- I try to make my story's enjoyable.**

**NiatheWickedLover- Galinda's fine. She's not sick or any thing it's just... You have to wait to find out what's going on.**

****I adopted this idea at the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center and the plot belongs to Wickedly Hope Pancake NOT me! Go check out the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center there are a lot of cool bunny plots just waiting to be adopted by you!****

****Disclaim- I do not and will not own Wicked. I have NO contact with any of the excellent people who helped create Wicked or the amazing cast. Sorry.****

* * *

><p>Galinda quickly made her way out of Madame Morrible's office, she was running down the hall when she was knocked over by some thing, or some one.<p>

"GLINYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" she heard a familiar voice scream.

"Elphie?" Galinda wondered as she pushed herself off the floor and brushed the dust off her skirt.

"Hi, do you wanna go shopping later?" Galinda turned around to see her roommate jumping up and down in a pink, wait pink dress?

"Um, I have to go" Galinda tried to run off but Elphaba grabbed her arm.

"Elphie, let go of my arm" Galinda complained.

"Not until you tell me why you won't go shopping, you wear the same old uniform every day I think you need something new" Elphaba pointed out.

"That's what I'm suppose to tell you" Galinda gasped, "what's going on?"

"Well, you won't go shopping with me, that's what's going on" Elphaba pleaded.

"Elphie what's gotten into you?" Galinda demanded to know.

"Nothing" Elphaba gave her a weird look, "the really question is what's gotten into you?"

Galinda jerked away from her friends grip and made a run for it "get away!" she shouted as she ran down the hall.

She ran down many corridors and around different corners until she knocked into some one, again.

"Hey watch where your going!" she hears Boq say in a loud whisper as he peeked around the corner.

"What in the name of-" Galinda started, she was still on the floor, but was cut of.

"If you don't be quiet then she might find me" Boq squeaked.

"Who?" the blonde asked standing up.

"Why Miss Nessarose of coarse" Boq responded "I've been following her all day unnoticed" the munchkins said proudly.

Galinda peered over his shoulder to see Nessa talking to some of her friends.

"Biq-" Galinda started, "it's Boq" he corrected.

"Bi- I mean Boq, you don't have to stalk Nessa I thought you stalked me" Galinda admitted a little bit jealous of Nessa.

Boq turned to face the blonde "eww, never" he exclaimed then quickly covered his mouth "opps".

Nessarose wheeled herself over to them, "Biq! What did I say about leaving me alone!" she cried.

"I'm sorry" Boq whimpered, "look what you did, you blew my cover!" Boq blamed Galinda.

"Me? Blow your cover? Your the one that's been stalking her all day" Galinda defended herself.

"All day?! Uggh!" Nessa groaned then turned back to her friends.

"Go away creep" Nessarose cried as her friends and her went someplace else.

Boq immediately turned to the blonde once Nessa left, "this is your fault" He yelled then stormed off.

"Gosh, what's wrong with him?" Galinda heard some one chuckle from behind her.

Galinda quickly turned around to see Fiyero with a stack of books, "going to study again?" she questioned, annoyed.

"Yep" Fiyero responded "do you want to tag along?"

"As long as there is no Elphie or Biq, sure I'll come" Galinda said happy that she could at least get away from those two creeps.

"Don't worry, there will be not Boq or Elphaba" he assured her.

Galinda breathed a sigh of relief, "so shall we go?"

"Lead the way princie" Galinda smiled as the two went to the library.

* * *

><p>"Did you know-" Fiyero started or the two dozenth time.<p>

"I don't care FiFi" Galinda exclaimed sick of all these random facts.

"Glin, we're in a library keep voice down" Fiyero warned her.

"Look FiFi, I don't care about history or science or any other subject this is so un-you" Galinda told him.

"You could have said that quieter" Fiyero commented.

"But I didn't, now goodbye" the blonde stomped out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

****Elphabalover101- Nothings wrong with Elphie. There's somethings wrong with Galinda!****

****Wickedly Hope Pancake- Glad you approve!****

****Woodland59- Very interesting... LOL.****

****NiatheWickedLove- Well of coarse every one is out of control! That's the plot!****

****I adopted this idea at the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center and the plot belongs to Wickedly Hope Pancake NOT me! Go check out the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center there are a lot of cool bunny plots just waiting to be adopted by you!****

****Disclaim- I do not and will not own Wicked. I have NO contact with any of the excellent people who helped create Wicked or the amazing cast. Sorry.****

* * *

><p>That night Galinda got no sleep what so ever.<p>

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know".

"Are we shopping?"

"No."

"Can we give make overs?"

"No."

"Oooh can we-"

"No, no, no! It's elven o' clock Elphie and I'm tired" Galinda complained.

"Well I'm not tired" Elphaba told her "oooh I know, since we're friends I decide to make you my new project!"

"You really don't have to do that" Galinda said turning her back to her roommate.

"I know, that's what makes my so nice, when ever I see some one-" Elphaba began to sing.

"Don't! Stop it! Don't sing!" Galinda cried.

"Some one... Less fortunate than I, let's face it, who is isn't less fortunate than I?" Elphaba chose to ignore the blonde and sing on.

"Elphie would you quit it?"

"My tender heart tends to start to bleed, this is taking to long, popular your gonna be popular!"

"I-I have to go" Galinda stated as she ran out of the dorm room.

"And though you protest, you disinterest I know clandestinely, your gonna grin a bear it-" Galinda could hear her roommate sing in the distance as she ran down the hall until she found Madame Morrible's apartment.

"Madame, Madame!" Galinda banged on the door.

"Now who might that be?" she heard Morrible say on the other side of the door.

The door soon opened and Galinda hurried into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Who is it, Madame?" Nessarose called from the other room.

"It's just your sisters roommate, Miss Upland, you can go back to sleep dearie" Morrible responded.

"Ehm" Galinda choked out.

"Now what is the pleasure of seeing you so late at night?" Morrible asked tiredly but sweetly.

"Why are you acting so... Kind?" Galinda worried.

"Huh?" Morrible questioned.

"Um, nothing" Galinda quickly covered her question, "I wanted to know if I might be able to stay here for the night".

"Why? Is your roommate giving you trouble?" Morrible asked the blonde.

"Exactly" Galinda said, "I'm fine with the floor" she added.

"Why no need for you to sleep on the floor" Morrible smiled "and of coarse you can stay the night".

"You do not know how much this means to me" Galinda smiled back tiredly.

Morrible got an extra pillow and blanket from her closet and handed them to Galinda, "you can sleep on the couch".

"Oh thank you" Galinda hugged Morrible then went over to the couch and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning Galinda found herself on the floor.<p>

"I must have fallen off the couch" she muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

She stood up, straitened her nightgown and neatly folded the blanket Morrible had gave her the night before.

Galinda heard talking from the other room and went to investigate.

"Awe, Miss Upland, your awake and just in time" Morrible greeted her, "breakfast is made".

"Why are yo being so kind?" Galinda asked thoughtfully.

"It's my good nature I guess, why do you ask?" Morrible questioned.

"I don't know" Galinda said sitting do next to Nessarose.

Nessa had a worried face on, "what's the matter?"

"Biq isn't here right?" Nessa asked her voice was shaky.

"No" Galinda responeded slowly.

"Thank Ozma" Nessarose sighed as she proceeded with breakfast along with Galinda and Morrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with this, yea! **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake- Thank you *takes a bow * thank you! **

**NiatheWickedLover- It's a funny picture, seeing the green girl sing that song. LOL.**

**I adopted this idea at the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center and the plot belongs to Wickedly Hope Pancake NOT me! Go check out the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center there are a lot of cool bunny plots just waiting to be adopted by you!**

**Disclaim- I do not and will not own Wicked. I have NO contact with any of the excellent people who helped create Wicked or the amazing cast. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>After breakfast Morrible sent the two girl out to there classes again.<p>

The same thing happened.

But Galinda was the one in the library this time.

Galinda was looking for a book on a shelf in the library when she was interrupted some one on the other side of the shelf.

"Glin" she heard the voice say, she pulled a large book out of the shelf to see who it was.

Of coarse it was Fiyero.

"Glin, could you keep quiet" Fiyero asked her.

"I am-" she started but then realized it was her shoes that were loud.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay, so um... I was wondering..." Fiyero started.

"Wondering what?"

"If you wanted to study with me later" Fiyero finished.

"FiFi, you know I don't, study" Galinda responded.

"No, at the cafe, we could have some thing to eat then I study" Fiyero thought of a way to get her to come.

"O-okay then"

"So I'll pick you up at 5?" Fiyero smiled.

Galinda nodded then walked away, _'weird'_ she thought.

In the hall she ran into, guess who?

"GLINNNNNNNY!" Elphaba came bouncing down the hall.

"Uhg, Elphie not now" Galinda pushed her away "actually not ever."

"But Galinda" Elphaba pouted.

"Now I understand why you avoided me" Galinda muttered under her breath.

"Why?" Elphaba tilted her head.

Galinda face-palmed then walked off.

* * *

><p>Later that day Galinda was actually glad she had a study date since it got her away from her roommate.<p>

"Glin you want a make-over?" Elphaba asked.

"No" Galinda frowned.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Oops, that's me! GTG" Galinda grabbed her purse and ran out as fast as she could.

Fiyero and Galinda walked to the cafe in silenced.

I wasn't until they got to the studying that someone, hint, decide to talk.

"Did you know..." Fiyero started.

"Oh not this again" Galinda face-palmed.

She blurred out the sound of his voice and just went into her thoughts.

_'Whoa I have thoughts? I did know that!'_

After an hour they left and Galinda had to walk to her own dorm alone.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A short rushed chapter with almost not detail. Sorry but I'm in a hurry. Bye. <strong>**


	5. (Authors Note)

**A/N: I was thinking of stopping the story write here and not finishing it. I would like to write this new fanfiction I have in mind but find it hard to manage a bunch of stories at once. I will soon be finishing "You're Only Wicked Once" because it's a short fic, I will continue "Not As it Seems" and "Bubble Girl". Pleas tell me your opinion on dumping this fanfic.**


End file.
